camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Artemis'sHunter
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Crystal Preston.png page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 07:27, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Claim Because no one's looked at your claim yet Hi-Hello Hi! I saw you're online and that you edited your claim. Is it okay if I ask you to come on chat? I'd like to talk about it there instead of leaving too many comments. I hope it's alright with you :) Image Voting Hello there, Artemis. This message is just to inform you that your vote in the image voting for Elle Fanning is not counted for you are not yet a Level Five user. That's all. Thank you. Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone almost 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 21st of January, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. In addition, until you have made an edit, you will not level up any further. This means that you will remain in the same user level and will thus have the same amount of char spots even if you've been here for quite some time now. It's not that. I just umm haven't found anything to do on here. Artemis'sHunter (talk) 23:34, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Word bubble I'd just like to ask if you managed to recieved User:Mr.Mikachu's permission in using his word bubble. If not, kindly ask for his permission before using the word bubble. re no sorry re: oracle You'll need to do a couple of sample prophecies. re: oracle Ok, looks in order, attach those to the claim just so they can be seen, there's two apprentice spots open, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Oracles%27_Cave pick which apprentice spot you want and also make sure to add that to the claim, and that I've given you my go ahead, and if anyone has any questions about the permission, to see me or our talk page communication to vouch. Then it just comes down to having the claim approved as far as history and all the normaly claim-y stuff. Also, I don't recall the claim, but if the character is a demigod, they will count as a major spot, if they are a mortal, they'll count as minor. Also, oracles aren't allowed to date (just a heads up for when it's approved, that's been a confusing point to some users in the past, so just want to make sure you're aware) Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Archiving For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters have been archived and are thus, no longer allowed to be rp'ed. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you as it was and note the character as "active" again. Thank you. Re: Done. Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 12th of April, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived.